Alone on New Years
by BellazB
Summary: Alone on New Years...again. It was officially turning into the worst Christmas and New Years I've ever had.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Alone on New Years**

I was sitting on the couch in my apartment in Seattle drinking some wine. It was New Years Eve and I was totally alone. Okay, so not totally alone. I have my friends and my brother Emmett, but I was now the only one without a partner on New Years…again. Jake had broken up with me a couple of weeks before Christmas, it was officially turning into the worst Christmas and New Years I think I've ever had. I knew that in an hour Alice would be here to get me all dressed up to go over to Emmett and Rose's place for the New Years Eve bash they were throwing. I knew it would be good to try and be distracted, but I really just didn't want to go anywhere at all. I wanted to sit in this apartment and wallow in my sadness. I pinched my nose. I just don't understand how you can spend three years with someone and then they just turn around and say that they never really loved you, the entire time. What's with that? He should have just ended it after 6 months or something when he knew he didn't really love me. My phone chirped alerting me that I had a text. I grabbed it and flipped it open.

_**Alice:**__ On my way over! Xx_

I looked quickly at the clock on the wall and saw that it read 6.30pm. Where had the time gone? I quickly sat up and finished off the rest of my wine. I ran a hand through my hair as I tried to straighten my clothes and make it look like I hadn't just been sitting wallowing since I got home 2 hours ago. 5 minutes after I got the text the buzzer went off.

"Hello?" I asked into speaker.

"It's me!" she shouted back.

"Hey Alice, come on up," I said into the speaker as I buzzed her in.

"Thanks chick!" she shouted again. I walked to the front door and opened the door for her. I was filing my nails in the kitchen when she walked in.

"Bella! How are you doing hun?" Alice asked as she walked in and shut the door. I shrugged.

"So so, how are you?" Alice came over and hugged me tightly.

"Good. We saw Jake while we were out, had to stop Emmett from killing him," she replied as she dropped all her bags on the counter and started going through them. "I got an outfit for you tonight! You'll love it," she insisted when she saw my doubtful look. "Now, have you showered?" she asked.

"This morning," I replied, finishing off filing my nails.

"Go shower again and I'll lay out your clothes for tonight on your bed," Alice instructed. I sighed and walked off to the bathroom.

"Do I need to wash my hair? I washed it yesterday," I asked her. Alice paused and looked at me before shaking her head.

"No, I'm just going to straighten it tonight so you don't need to wash it." I nodded and closed the door to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and while I was waiting for it to heat up I looked at myself in the mirror. There wasn't anything overly special about my looks, but I at least looked half decent. I knew that when Alice was done, I'd look and feel a lot better about myself…maybe. I sighed and hoped into the shower. I closed my eyes as the hot water beat against my back. I always found showers more relaxing than baths. I quickly cleaned myself as I knew that if I took too long Alice would be banging on my door to get me out. I dried myself and grabbed my bathrobe before entering my bedroom.

"Feel better?" Alice asked as I walked in. I smiled and nodded at her. She smiled back as she closed her magazine. "Good, now I have kept the outfit pretty simple since I thought you would kill me if I tried to get you to wear a dress." I chuckled a little knowing how true that was. Every time I've worn a dress out, the night always turns into a disaster which involves embarrassing me greatly. "So it's just dark blue skinny jeans and this emerald green top. Once you're dressed I will start your hair and makeup," Alice said with a smile as she walked out. I started getting dressed and looked at myself quickly in the mirror. The top was really nice, it was simple but it looked really good. It was a loose fitting emerald green top with a chain trim at the neckline and it was gathered at the back where the straps met.

"I'm dressed!" I called out to Alice. Alice walked back in and smiled.

"Looking good! Now time for hair and makeup!" she said as she grabbed my hand, dragging me back into the bathroom. She sat me down on a chair and then started working on my hair.

"So who's going to this party?" I ask as she brushes my hair.

"Um, well us, Angela, Ben, Charlotte, Peter and I think a few of Rose and Emmett's work mates. It's not going to be a really big event, but not a tiny one either." Alice says as she picks up the now warm hair straightener.

"Sounds good, please tell me there will be lots of alcohol," Alice chuckles.

"Yes Bella, there will be plenty of alcohol, you know Emmett," Alice says as she shakes her head. I smile at her in the mirror.

* * *

After an hour my hair and make up is finally done, my hair nearly reaches my waist now that it's straight and Alice has done my makeup so it's a natural look.

"Put on some gold jewelry to go with the gold chain trim on your top," Alice says as she leaves my room. I go to my jewelry box and grab some gold hoop earrings and my gold flower ring and put them on as I leave the bedroom. Alice looks up when I walk into the kitchen and smiles.

"You look good, here are your shoes!" She says as she hands me some black heels. I take them from her hands, looking at them nervously.

"You sure this is a good idea if I'm going to get drunk?" I ask her. Alice laughs.

"You'll be fine Bella! You can take them off later in the night if," Alice assures me. I smile at her and sit down to put them on.

"Ready to go?" She asks as she picks up her purse.

"Yeah, let's go," I say as I stand up. We head for the door and I grab my purse as we pass the hall table.

* * *

"Happy New Years Eve!" Emmett yells as we walk in the door.

"Emmett! Be quiet or you'll wake Liam from his nap!" Rosalie hisses as she walks over to hug Alice. Emmett smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry babe," he replies as he walks over and pulls me into a bone crushing hug. "How's my baby sister?" he asks.

"I'm your only sister!" I laugh as he puts me down. Emmett shrugs.

"You're still my baby sister," he replies.

"I'm okay, how's my big brother?" I reply.

"Tired, Liam hasn't been sleeping a lot lately,"

"Hence why I don't want to wake him before your dad comes over to get him," Rosalie says as she walks over to us. "Hi B, how you doing?" She says as she pulls me in for a hug.

"I'm okay Rose, how are you?" I say as I pull back and touch her little baby bump. Rose smiles brightly at me.

"I'm good, a little morning sickness but nothing like I had with Liam," she says as she cuddles up to Emmett. I smile at my brother and his wife, they had been married for 4 years and Liam arrived only a year after being married and now 3 years later they were expecting their second child. I really hoped this one would be a girl so I could have a little niece to spoil, not that I didn't love my nephew. We walk into the living room where Alice and Jasper have cuddled up on the couch.

"Is there anything I can do to help before others get here?" I ask Rose as I put my purse on the couch.

"No, no, just sit down and relax Bella," Rose said with a smile as we sat down. We spend the next hour chatting quietly about random things. Jasper's on holiday for another couple of weeks, so he and Alice are going to take a holiday and go away to Vancouver. The door bell rings and Rose gets up to answer it.

"Are you taking any time off?" Jasper asks me. I shake my head.

"No, I'm saving up my annual leave to take a nice long holiday in Europe," I say with a smile.

"What's this I hear about a trip to Europe?" My dad asks as he walks into the living room with Rose. I look up and smile.

"I'm going to take a trip to Europe this year," I say as I get up to hug him.

"You gonna go for a long time?" He asks as he steps back.

"About a month, I hope," I reply. My dad looks like he's about to say something else but is interrupted by Emmett coming down the stairs with Liam. Liam was the cutest three year old, he had his father's curly brown hair and his mothers blue eyes. He had a gap in his smile where he'd lost one of his front teeth.

"Grandpa!" Liam yells as he runs across to dad.

"Hey little man! You all ready to go?" Dad asks as he picks him up and hugs him. Liam nods.

"All ready! I gots my new movies to watch!" Liam says.

"Oh well that's good, I've finished all my movies! So we'll have to watch yours!" Dad replies. "Say bye to everyone," dad says as he puts Liam down. Liam runs over to each of us and gives us a hug as he says bye.

"We'll pick him up in the afternoon," Emmett says as he walks dad and Liam to the door.

"I'll see you then, son," dad says as he leaves. Emmett shuts the door and then turns and grins at us all. "Time to break out the alcohol!"

* * *

The party was in full swing, I was standing outside on the grass sipping on my Jack and coke and watching everyone enjoy the night. The music was loud and there were people dancing on the patio and everyone else was standing around talking. Everyone was so happy. I sighed deeply.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I hear a velvet voice ask in my ear. I turned and saw deep emerald eyes staring at me.

"I'm not thinking about much," I reply. He chuckles as he stands beside me.

"I doubt that, I can almost see the wheels turning in your head," he says as he takes a sip from his beer. I look at him closely. He's very attractive with messy bronze hair that looks like it can never be tamed and some of it falls into his eyes, he has a strong defined jaw line, nose and cheekbones. His skin is lightly tanned and he appears to be around 6 foot.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask him.

"Just curious as to why a beautiful woman would be standing here alone on New Years Eve," he replies. I chuckle lightly.

"You use that line on a lot of woman?" I ask him.

"Just you, how'd it do?" He asks with a smile.

"It's got potential," I reply with a laugh.

"I'm Edward," he says as he holds out his hand.

"Bella," I reply shaking his hand.

"Bella…beautiful…" he says as he releases my hand.

"You know your Italian," I say before taking a sip of my drink. We stand there chatting away for the next hour in our own little bubble. We have so much in common, we both love movies, music and to read, he also has a passion to travel and see the world. My phone ringing brings us out of our bubble. I hand him my drink to hold as I get my phone out of my pocket. I freeze when I see the name flashing across the screen. It's Jake. He hadn't contacted me since he broke things off, I didn't understand why he'd try and contact me now.

"Everything all right?" Edward asks. I look up at him and smile a little.

"Yeah," I reply as I ignore the call, turn my phone on silent and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Are you sure?" Edward asks as he hands me back my drink. I take a big gulp.

"It's nothing important," I assure him. We stand there silently before he turns to me and smiles.

"Would you like to dance?" He asks me. I nod and he takes my drink from my hand and pops it on the table nearby before grabbing my hand and leading me to the dance floor. He stands in front of me and puts his hands on my hips, pulling me close as we start to move to the music. I lift my arms and place them around his neck. We're staring into each others eyes as we dance; his eyes keep flicking to my lips before looking back at me. My heart's pounding in my chest, I've never really felt this attracted to someone after such a short time. We slowly stop dancing and are just staring at each other. I can faintly hear people counting down as Edward slowly lowers his face to mine. My eyes flutter shut as our lips meet, it's a sweet and tender kiss but it's filled with emotion. I open my eyes as Edward pulls back. I can faintly hear everyone shouting. He's looking at me with soft tender eyes.

"Happy New Year, Bella," Edward whispers softly.

"Happy New Year, Edward," I whisper back.

**The End.**


End file.
